The Dark One's Beauty
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: In Camelot and beyond, Emma struggles with her new curse and a little of the emotions left over from Rumpelstiltskin. Meanwhile, the Dark One has a plan to get her to seduce Belle. (The Dark One x Emma Swan x Belle)
1. Tea & Sleep

"I told you sleep won't come easy," the consciousness of the Dark One, in Rumpelstiltskin form, followed Emma as she paced the halls of King Arthur's castle.

The others- her family, friends- had arrived with their big dreams of freeing her of this curse. King Arthur had welcomed them, they were all after the same thing, Merlin. There had been a feast with entertainers and stories of battles past.

Emma found the whole thing stupid. But then again, they wouldn't hear the voices that whispered constantly in her ear.

"Shut up," she snapped, but as the hours went on, her resistance was fading fast, "I'm just going to walk around a bit, tire myself out, then I'm going to bed! And I'm going to go to sleep because you can't stop me!"

"Dearie, deaire, dear! Getting a little testy, aren't we Dark One?" the imp prodded.

"I said shut up!" Emma spun, shouting. A near by vase shattered.

"Emma? Are you alright?" a quiet voice asked, "Well, I know you're not alright, but..."

Belle was standing in the doorway, holding a tea tray. Her hair loose now, wafting around her shoulders, intertwining with the steam from the tea pot.

Emma felt warm all of a sudden, was there a fire place in this room? She dropped onto a couch.

"You should go, I'm dangerous," she said, wearily.

"You won't hurt me," Belle's words were confident as she set the tray down and begun preparing the drink.

"She's a plucky one, isn't she?" the Dark One asked, licking his lips, "I like it. Let's keep her, kill the rest though."

"And I'm not afraid, I married a dark one after all. Now, you're grumpy because you're tired and your mind is going a million miles a minute and you just want to forget about the world and die, right?"

"How do you-?" Emma begun, but as Belle put a hand on her knee, she stilled.

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand what this is like for you, but I do know that you need to sleep. The Dark One can stay awake as long as they like, but it's not good for you, okay?" the brunette gave Emma a little smile.

The blonde nodded, stunned. She'd never realized how beautiful Belle was, how soft looking.

The imp consciousness reached out, taking a piece of Belle's hair and letting it run between his fingertips, "Lovely. There are a great many benefits it having a young host, such as yourself, but I will miss having my way with this one."

"Get away from her," Emma snarled, moving closer to where Belle sat beside her on the couch.

"What?" Belle looked around, "Emma, who are you talking to?"

"She was mine first, dearie!" he laughed, disappearing.

"Emma," Belle pressed a cup of tea into the Dark One's hands, "Drink this, it'll help you sleep."

"The voices," Emma mumbled, "They don't stop."

Belle put an arm around Emma's shoulders and Emma laid her head on the brunette's shoulder, snuggling in.

"It's going to be alright," Belle murmured, "All these people came to help you, and they aren't going to stop until you're better."

"Don't go," Emma whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, as the Dark One drifted to sleep.


	2. Moonlit Walks

"Viol- Someone told me they have balls like that every night," Henry had comment at breakfast the next day, "Do you think they'll have another tonight?"

"I'm not sure, kid," Emma glanced across the breakfast room at the petite brunette, "Since when did you start liking parties?"

"I don't know, they're okay I guess," Henry flushed before moving to sit next to a young Camelot girl.

Sure enough, Henry had been right. After a day of pretending that Regina was a savior, and helping her pour over enchant tomes about Merlin, Emma found herself in the ball room again.

"So frivolous, isn't it?" a voice trilled behind her.

Emma stilled, forcing herself not to turn to talk with the Dark One. She felt defeated after her kiss with Hook last night. Nothing had changed, she was still the Dark One, apparently even True Love's Kiss couldn't save her. Unless Hook wasn't...

She shook away those thoughts.

"All the pomp and frills, dancing and lying- one wave of your hand and it could all be gone," the Dark One tempted, "Or maybe, you could free the wizard and show everyone who the real savior is."

"No," Emma gritted her teeth, "Regina can do it. She can free Merlin."

"If you saw so," the consciousness resembling Rumpelstiltskin didn't sound convinced, but soon his attention was elsewhere, "Well, well, well, look at that delicious treat."

Turning to where he motioned, Emma flushed, seeing Belle. She wore the same dress she had the night before, white and flowing and completely bearing her shoulders and collarbone. So much pale skin, Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"I don't think anyone in this room would deny a night with her," the Dark One whispered.

"N-no," Emma breathed, "I would think not."

"Even you seem taken by her," he continued, "She came here to help, to help _you_ , leaving her own sleeping husband behind."

The blonde shook her head, "Yeah, well, like you said, she has a husband."

"Come, come, dearie, a little taste won't hurt anything. Ask her to dance, to walk with you in the garden. She's a very- hm- satisfactory companion, and not just in bed," he giggled at the last part.

Emma grumbled something about how bed wasn't what she had planned, but paced over to Belle anyway.

"You look, um, kinda lonely?" she offered.

Belle smiled, "Oh you know me, kind of a wall flower," she held up her glass case, rose inside.

Emma chuckled, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk or something? I heard that there were some gardens and it's stuffy in here."

"I'd love to," Belle took Emma's arm, "I've been dancing with Leroy, but, between you and me, he tends to step on my feet."

Emma grinned, already feeling better as they left the din of the ballroom behind. Waving their way through the gardens, she listened as Belle talked about what she'd found searching the library. But when they approached a bench, Emma interrupted.

"Do you mind if we sit? These shoes are killing me," she said.

"Oh, of course!" Belle dropped down onto the bench, smoothing her skirts around her.

Emma eased down, "I, um, haven't gotten used to these big dresses yet."

"Yes, they do take some time," Belle agreed, oblivious to the Dark One consciousness that had appeared on the other side of her.

He straddled the bench, moving close to her. Emma moved closer on Belle's other side, telling herself that she was protecting her.

"I won't hurt her," the Dark One murmured, touching Belle's hair, "You don't have to worry about me."

He ducked his head, laying phantom kisses on Belle's throat. She shivered.

"Are you cold? Should we go inside?" Emma asked, glaring at the Dark One.

"N-no, I'm fine. It just felt like- nevermind," Belle smiled, "It's nothing I'm sure."

"Touch her," whispered the Dark One, "She's starving for attention- affection."

Emma unconsciously brushed a piece of dark hair away, exposing Belle's neck.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Love him, love Rumpelstiltskin, with all his darkness," Emma breathed.

"I could see beyond the darkness, beyond the curse. Behind all the scales and giggles, he was just a man, really, one who needed to be shown love," Belle clutched the glass jar to her chest.

Emma traced the curve of Belle's shoulder as the Dark One continued to gently kiss her.

"Belle, you're so-" _kind, loving, good_ were the words that came to mind but Emma finished with, "Beautiful."

Belle looked up at the blonde and smiled, "Thank you, you look lovely tonight as well, although I miss the flower crown."

Emma shrugged.

"I should probably head back," Belle said, after a moment of silence, "If you need anything or have any more issues sleeping, my door is always open."

"Thanks," replied Emma as she watched Belle glide away.

The Dark One consciousness slid closer to her on the bench, "I can make you a deal."

"I don't want your deals,"

"But you want Belle," he grinned, "I'll help you seduce her, if I get a turn in her bed once you've had a go."

Emma narrowed her eyes, before growling and storming away.

But she didn't say no.


	3. Little Talks

Emma moved silently. This wasn't intentional, but it was just another effect of being the Dark One. She crept though the castle, towards Belle's room. And, while Emma'd never admit it, she was lonely, even more so now that her father had left on a quest.

"Just materialize in her room," the curse whispered, creeping though the hall way behind her. Emma rolled her eyes.

"That would be rude and I'll probably scare her," she whispered back, "Plus I'm not using dark magic, remember?"

"But we're still seducing the girl, correct?" the Rumpelstiltskin looking figure asked.

"We're just going to check on her," Emma mumbled.

"Have I mentioned that out of all the women I've had, no matter what body, she's been the most satisfying?"

"You've maybe mentioned it a couple dozen times," grumbled the blonde, "Look, I'm not just going to go fuck her. She's married! And she's- Belle! Plus I do have a boyfriend."

"Yes, the pirate. The one who couldn't break your curse? He's a real charmer, didn't he try to kill you and your mother right after you met?" the dark curse leaned against a wall, "And he shot Belle, held a gun to her throat, tried to kill her several times, slapped her across the face when she wouldn't help him kill Rumpelstiltskin..."

"He... what?" Emma felt her face flush, angry. Not waiting for a response, she stormed the rest of the way to Belle's room, knocking on the door.

"Emma!" Belle's smile was the first thing that greeted her, "Come in!"

"I-" Emma faltered as she watched what looked like Rumpelstiltskin slip into the room behind her, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's not a bother," Belle said, "I was just about to get into bed though."

Belle crossed the room to sit on the large bed, she patted the spot next to her, "Come join me, we could have a sleep over."

She leaned back onto the pillows. The Dark curse giggled and flounced across the room to join her on one side. Emma followed. Once Belle was sandwiched between the visible Dark One and the invisible Dark One, Emma relaxed a little.

"Your father left with the King on their quest today, didn't they?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Emma sighed.

"And you're sad because of it?" the brunette prompted.

"Clever thing, isn't she?" the curse smiled, adoringly, "Here's a tip, touch her. Belle is very tactile."

Emma reached out and wove her fingers through Belle's. Belle gave her hand a little squeeze.

"It's not that I'm sad he went on a quest, it's just that it's a little more lonely, I guess," Emma snuggled closer, putting her head on Belle's shoulder.

The imp nodded, approving. Belle stifled a yawn.

"Oh, you're tired," Emma sat up again, "I'm sorry. Here, why don't we lay down?"

"That sounds nice," Belle agreed and without unlinking hands, they slipped under the covers.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, moving closer to Belle.

"For what?"

"For being here. For not looking at me like I'm Chucky or something," Emma said.

"I don't know what that means," Belle whispered back, "But you're welcome."

"Kiss her," breathed the Dark One, slipping an arm around Belle's waist.

Emma leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Belle's forehead. All three bedmates smiled, and slept.


	4. Once Upon a Dream

Belle breathed evenly, sleeping in the sun-soaked room, curled next to Emma. The brunette stretched, stirring and waking.

"Hi," the blonde whispered, hesitant, "Um, don't freak out, but there's someone here who wants to see you."

Belle felt the Dark Curse's arm wrap around her middle. She gasped, turning, rolling to see-

"Rumple!" her hands reached up, touching his hair, her sleepy mind craving a kiss.

Emma felt a surge of jealousy. Her arms reached out, around Belle, drawing her away from he who was not Rumpelstiltskin.

"How?" Belle asked, "You're not him! Rumpelstiltskin is in Storybrooke! You- I- Emma- !"

Belle pushed out of the bed, launching herself to the other side of the room. Both the Dark One and the Curse followed, Emma sitting on the end of the bed, the Curse circling Belle.

"The voices in your head, they're him?" asked Belle, looking at the imp.

"Correct as usual, my beauty," the imp said.

"Belle," Emma nervously twisted her hands in the sheets, "If we're making you uncomfortable-"

When she trailed off, the Dark Curse took over. He came up behind Belle and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"It's just that she wants you so badly," he whispered, causing Belle to shiver, "As do I. We could give you pleasure beyond imagination. Come back to bed, and let us show you."

Emma extended a hand, "Belle, please,"

The brunette moved forward, slowly, taking Emma's hand as the blonde stood to meet her. Rumpelstiltskin was close behind her, hands once again tracing her body as Emma bent to kiss her. The kiss was tender and careful, as Emma savored Belle's taste.

The imp's fingers worked quickly, untying the fastenings of Belle nightdress causing it to fall, pooling at her ankles.

"You want this, don't you?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered, kissing her throat, hands cupping her breasts, "You want us to please you."

Emma's hands were on Belle's hips, pulling down her underwear, then slipping a hand between her legs. Running a single digit across Belle's already slick folds, Belle grabbed Emma's shoulders for support.

"Yes, please, please please, I need you both," whimpered the smaller woman.

Instantly she was on the bed, her head in the Curse's lap, her legs spread wide for Emma. The imp touched her cheek, the other claw caressing her breast. Emma, meanwhile, ducked her head, kissing her way across Belle's stomach.

"How many times do you think we can make our beauty come tonight?" trilled the Dark Curse, and Emma smiled.

"Four maybe? Five?" she replied, and Belle trembled with anticipation.

Lowering her head again, Emma kissed breast Rumpelstiltskin was not fondling. Impatiently, Belle reached between her legs to touch herself, but Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet," she grinned as Rumpelstiltskin took both of Belle's hands to hold her still.

Belle whimpered, needy, and spread her legs wider. As the Dark Curse held Belle still, Emma spread her slick folds then carefully kissed her clit. Belle moaned, chest heaving as she breathed. The blonde lightly kissed her pink lower lips.

As the brunette sighed with pleasure, Emma continued her kisses, tongue flicking out to caress her clit. She sucked, teeth and tongue drawing little noises that both Emma and Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed.

"Emma, Emma, please," Belle begged, eyes flicking from the Dark Curse to the Dark One. Emma held her full focus and it felt so good.

"Mmmm, it's lovely when she begs," the Curse smiled.

Emma ducked her head again, lapping at Belle's folds, letting her tongue slip inside of her as the begs increased. Belle bucked, gasping as an orgasm flooded through her.

In the haze, Emma sat back and the imp said, "Now fuck her with your fingers."

Emma's smile was wicked as she slid two digits inside Belle's sex. She used her thumb to circle her still sensitive clit. Belle tried to close her legs, but with her other hand, Emma held them open with magic. Roughly, the Dark One continued pumping her fingers in and out of Belle, soon adding a third digit.

Belle writhed. The Dark Curse giggled, petting her chestnut hair as Emma arched her fingers, using magic to bring her over the edge, and second orgasm washing through the brunette.

Suddenly, Belle on laying on her stomach. Emma was naked, sitting where Rumpelstiltskin had been, with her legs open wide. The Dark One's hands were twisted in Belle's hair, pulling her to Emma's sex, already dripping with want. Belle kissed her folds obediently.

The Dark Curse was behind Belle, lifting her hips so her ass was in the air. Two clawed fingers circled her clit, collecting moister as he caressed her.

Belle moaned in time with Emma. But the blonde's grip on her hair tightened, pulling her close to suck at her clit again.

The Curse slid a finger into Belle's throbbing sex, not pumping, but curling it to massage her g spot. She trembled as her third orgasm built.

Emma, meanwhile, was gasping Belle's name as she hit her climax. She temporarily let go of Belle's hair, body tingling.

The imp sent a pulse of magic threw Belle's body, pushing her over the edge. With a cry of pleasure, Belle came again, clenching around his fingers.

Although she was shaking, Belle felt herself rolled onto her back again, Emma curled beside her. The blonde nuzzled her throat, trailing kisses along Belle's jaw and shoulder as the Dark Curse spread her legs again.

He was not gentle. With a rough trust, he filled her with his cock. Belle moaned as the scaled imp pounded into like an animal. Belle came apart again, screaming, but enjoying every second. Thoroughly satisfied, she slipped into a sated sleep.

Across the room, Emma Swan watched as Belle had writhed on the bed, moaning and gasping her name as she dreamed. The Dark Curse hovered near by, gleeful.

"Oh this is an excellent dream," he trilled, "Our little beauty will be quite wanton and horny when she wakes."

"So this dream will work? It'll make her-" Emma swallowed, "Want us?"

"She already wants us," the Rumpelstiltskin vision replied, "This little dream just brings those desires to the surface."

Emma licked her lips as Belle quieted, dream subsiding. Both Curse and host watched the woman sleep.


	5. Fields of Roses

She carved. She dipped the wood in warm water, bending it into a circle. She wrapped the string around the frame. And again. And again.

It slowed the voice, dimmed. After ten or so dream catchers Emma couldn't hear the Dark Curse's Rumpelstiltskin like trill anymore.

But she could still feel the hum and pull of the dagger.

She went to it, the voices encouraging- take it, take it, use your magic, take it takeittakeittakeittakie-

"No!" Emma screamed, a burst of magic shooting from her hands.

It nearly hit Belle.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Belle rushed to her side, "Is it the curse? Does it want the dagger?"

"I hear him everywhere," Emma whispered, hugging the brunette tightly. Then she fainted.

A half hour later, Emma's parents, Hook, Henry, and Regina were gathered around as Emma lay on her bed, head in Belle's lap.

"Obviously, I need to move the dagger," Regina said, "Hide it, so Emma isn't tempted."

"We all have demons, love," the pirate said, looking down at the Dark One, "It's just a matter of resisting them."

"Being cursed is a little different than 'having demons,'" Belle said.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Hook demanded.

"Maybe the fact that she's married to the last Dark One?" Regina suggested.

"Maybe we should all stop arguing for a minute and figure out what would be best for Emma," Mary Margret said, clasping her husband's hand for support.

"We should give the dagger to King Arthur, you know, for safe keeping. He might even have a way to get rid of the darkness once and for all," Charming said.

"What about Merlin?" Belle asked.

"Well, that tree outside hasn't exactly been the most helpful," Hook said.

"No! We can't give the dagger to Arthur!"Mary Margret cried, "We can't be sure he's trust worthy! And..."

"And what?" Charming asked, "He was a great help when we went to find the magic mushroom!"

Regina snorted, "And look how well that turned out."

"It's just..." Mary Margret hesitated, "It's just that Lancelot says we shouldn't trust him."

"Lancelot? Lancelot died, Mary Margret," Charming said.

"No! I saw him!"

"Well, were is he then?"

"In hiding! He can't exactly be out and about what with what happened between him a Guinevere!"

"Because stealing another man's wife is a completely trustworthy move!" Charming cried.

Belle looked pointedly at Hook, but he didn't notice.

"As much as I'd like to keep this episode of Jerry Springer going, shouldn't we focus on the matter at hand?" Regina snapped, "Look, I'll hide the dagger until we can find out where the King stands, and you-" she looked down at Belle- "Make sure Emma's alright."

"I have some place we can go," Henry offered, "If you want some place quiet."

Emma was still, staring off into space. Belle gently touched the blonde's hair, "That sounds perfect, Henry."

As they walked to the horse stables, Emma kept hold of Belle's hand, looking over her shoulder every once and a while. Belle, for her part, tried to keep the butterflies out of her stomach. It was nearly impossible though, thanks to a less than appropriate dream she'd had several nights ago. Ever since then, she'd dreamed of both the Dark One and the Dark Curse in a scandalous way.

"Here we are," Henry said, ushering them into the stable.

"And you just, came upon these stables one day?" Belle asked.

"No, they belong to my friend, uh, Violet," Henry said, reddening a little as he said the name.

"Violet?" Emma seemed to snap out of her trance, "Who's that?"

"Just a friend!" Henry said.

"Hello? Who's there?" a young, female voice came from outside.

"Quick, hide!" cried Henry, shooing Belle and Emma behind some bales of hay. From there they watched Henry talk to the pretty, young girl, before leaving with her.

"A girlfriend?" Emma was astounded, "Did he think I wouldn't find out? I'm the Dark One."

"And his mother," Belle offered, "Which might be scarier. Maybe this is his way of telling you."

"Maybe," Emma's was still watching the door, "What are we going to do?"

"We could go for a ride," Belle gestured to the horses, "That always helped me clear my mind when I was younger."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as Belle lead a horse outside, "I don't think it likes me."

"Well, that's obvious, dearie," the Curse trilled behind her. Emma jumped, turning.

"Hey," Belle grabbed her hand, "Hey, don't look at him, okay? Look at me. You can do this."

Belle mounted the horse, then offered Emma her hand, "Trust me."

Carefully, Emma mounted the horse, ignoring the Curse's taunts. Once she was ready, Belle started them off at the quick trot, before galloping through the forest. Emma clung to her friend's waist.

"I-I didn't exp-pect you ride s-so fast!" Emma chattered as they barreled through the forest.

"It's more fun this way!" Belle cried in response, flashing Emma an excited grin as they rode.

They neared a clearing, and Belle slowed. Emma dismounted and looked out over a meadow full of rose-like flowers.

"How are you feeling?" Belle asked, picking a rose and handing it to Emma, "Aren't these pretty?"

"They are," Emma smiled, "And I am feeling better."

"Can you still hear the voices?" inquired the brunette.

"No," Emma drew closer to her, "Not at all. Thank you, Belle."

Emma leaned down, moving to kiss Belle on the cheek, but at the last second, Belle turned, kissing Emma on the mouth.


	6. Kisses

Emma twisted her hands in her white cloak. Merlin, her father, and the others had returned from rescuing Lancelot but Belle was no where to be found.

"I thought she was walking with you," Charming had said to Lancelot, who looked just as confused.

"And Merida is gone as well!" Merlin added.

Ever since the horse back ride to the meadow, things had been awkward between the two of them. Neither had out right said anything, but the silence, the unknown, was driving Emma crazy. But Belle had appeared in her room every evening since that day and for that the Dark One was thankful.

And now she was missing.

The Curse tittered around Emma, just as worried and annoyed as she.

"How could you have let her go off with these bafoons?" he questioned, "Now's she's probably been kidnapped or found some bleeding heart to go help and gotten her self in trouble-"

"Shut up," Emma hissed, "Shut up, If she's in trouble, I can save her. I'm the _savior_."

"Not anymore, dearie, you're the Dark One now. And thankfully saving the beauty is exactly what we Dark One's do best," he giggled, "Besides causing chaos and making deals, that is!"

Emma growled, drawing glances from Merlin and her parents.

Suddenly, Belle walked into the dinner. All heads swiveled in her direction.

"Belle! Where have you been?" Mary Margret gasped, "We though you were captured by Arthur and compromised the whole plan!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Belle snapped, "Just kidnapped by by your local red headed archer queen. But don't mind me, I'm sure this bump on my head will heal."

With that, she brushed past a shocked Emma, storming into the back room.

"Ooh, she's a bit perturbed, isn't she," the Dark Curse grinned, "I know from experience that angry sex is superb."

"Did you seriously just blame her for what happened?" she demanded.

"Emma! She could have ruined everything! If she had stayed with Charming and Lancelot, everything would have been fine," Mary Margret replied.

"Your mother is right, love," Hook agreed.

"You heard her! Merida kidnapped her!" Emma cried before turning on her heel to find Belle, "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Belle was tucked between the jukebox and the wall, cloak wrapped around her, and the rose jar in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Emma slid down the wall across from her, arms wrapping around her own knees.

"Yeah," Belle hugged the jar, "Of course, I'm fine. Not that it matters."

"It matters! It matters to me," Emma nudged Belle's foot with her own.

Belle bit her lip, not quite meeting Emma's gaze, "Thank you."

"I can go kill Merida if it'd make you feel better," the Dark One offered, and Belle giggled.

"No, don't do that, she has a kingdom to rule and we wouldn't want you getting any darker. I heard about what happened when you released Merlin, you used a lot of dark magic,"

"Yeah, well," Emma shrugged, "It had to be done."

"Regardless, you shouldn't be using magic, it's not good for you, or your heart," Belle crawled closer.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes mom," she sighed, not noticing how close the brunette was, but when she turned, Belle kissed her.

The Dark One's arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss. Slowly, gently, they savored each other, kissing much longer than they did in the field.

When the broke apart, Belle grinned, cheekily, "Not quite like your mother, though."

"No," Emma was breathless, "Not at all."


End file.
